


No Less Than Three Kinds Of Cheese

by whatthefoucault



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, New York City, Stucky - Freeform, Valentine's Day, implied samnat, micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: The sun was out and the park was beautiful, but it was still too cold for a picnic.





	

The sun was out and the park was beautiful, but it was still too cold for a picnic. Besides, the thought of sitting on the softened mud that sat above the unthawed ground, cold and damp seeping through an unfortunate blanket, was about as romantic as a trip to the dentist. Steve was an idiot. Their first Valentine's Day as proper valentines, and he had forgotten that it was February, and that February was cold and muddy and grim.

"Doesn't it just remind you of the good old days?" Natasha asked him, and he was sure he could hear a teasing smirk down the line. He was loath to put her on speakerphone, but he was never going to get the rest of the romantic picnic packed with just one hand.

"Oh yeah? Which good old days - the Depression, or the war?" he replied. "Just because we're old enough to remember them doesn't mean we're so old we've forgotten how much of those times were miserable as hell."

"Then take something you can eat while walking, and huddle together for warmth," she suggested.

"That actually sounds pretty nice," he agreed, wrapping a pair of sandwiches - with no less than three kinds of cheese, lamb's lettuce, and onion chutney - in wax paper for safe keeping.

"I know it does," she said.

"What are your plans?" he asked, tying a small parcel of those little jam-filled cookies Bucky liked with a pretty ribbon.

"Not my scene," she told him. "So I’m happy for you guys, but I’ve just never been on board with the whole Valentine’s Day thing."

"Why not?" he asked. "It's fun."

"I mean, it’s a fake holiday made to sell chocolate and guilt people into arbitrary displays of romance," she said. "Sam’s here, I gotta go."

"Have fun not having plans with him," said Steve, closing the lid of the picnic basket. Bucky was looking on from the doorway. “Well, now you’ve gone and spoiled the surprise. Congratulations.”

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to notice a picnic basket on your arm?” asked Bucky, folding his arms around Steve’s chest, letting his softly stubbled chin rest on Steve’s shoulder. “I used to be one of the best minds of my generation, I’ll have you know.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve shrugged him off in feigned annoyance. “Sure you were.”

“It’s started to rain,” said Bucky.

“Son of a bitch,” muttered Steve. He knew Bucky had been through so much, and as much as he could not erase any of it, it was the least he could do now to counter it with kindness. “I just wanted to do something nice for Valentine’s Day.”

“Nope, none of that,” admonished Bucky, pressing his fingertip to Steve’s nose. “We can see the park from the living room window. There’s enough space in front of the sofa for a picnic blanket. If it stops raining later, maybe I’ll let you take me out for hot chocolate. We can go feed the ducks.”

Steve blushed. “That sounds perfect,” he said.

“Yeah, it does,” replied Bucky, taking his hand.

It was a perfect day.


End file.
